Harry Potter and the Final Showdown
by Dragonlord Daoka
Summary: Harry has a new friend who can help him defeat Voldemort. This friend has invented an awesome new spell... Story is done, cuz I'm out of ideas, and need to focus on other things!
1. Intro to Choose your own Crossover

**Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I don't own Harry Potter, nor any of the Video Games, Cartoons, and Book Series that are mentioned in this story.**

Okay people, this fanfic is a little different than most. I've decided to create a 'Choose your own crossover' fic. If any of you have a game, show, or book series you'd like Voldy and his friends to be teleported to, I'll be happy to try including them. Just review or email and let me know! Enjoy the intro!

**Harry Potter and the Final Showdown**

Harry Potter had the answer at last. After years of searching out and destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes, he had devised a way to make the final fight a little more even. It was all so simple. And so ironic.

Voldemort and the Death Eaters, with their pure-blood mania and hatred of muggles, would never see it coming. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been training for the final battle for months now, rarely having time for anything else. Other members of the Order of the Phoenix were also helping. Neville had joined as soon as he was old enough, as had a few of their other friends from Hogwarts. The fighting had been fierce and both sides had taken casualties. Voldemort had lost nearly all his Death Eaters, and Grawp had taken command of the remaining giants, causing him to lose his most dangerous creatures. The dementors had all been eradicated, thanks to an American muggle-born who had moved to London, and immediately joined up with Harry and company.

Voldemort was always angry these days, having just three faithful servants left. The others had been killed, captured, or had betrayed him. Lucius Malfoy and the others who had been captured in the Ministry fiasco had been broken out, only to have most of them be killed in the escape, or later in battles. Of the original Death Eaters, only Lucius, Snape, and Bellatrix remained alive. The others were all stupid criminals, werewolves, or under the Imperius curse.

Harry and his friends trained at their new friend's house. Daoka was the American who had devised the dementor killing curse, as well as helping Harry develop the idea for the final battle with "Moldyshorts" as Daoka called the Dark Lord. Harry and his friends were taking a lunch break, having trained most of the morning. Ron and Hermione were sitting across the table, talking quietly. Harry could see Hermione blush every now and then, and Ron's ears were a light pink, although he looked pleased with himself. Harry returned to his turkey sandwich, smiling to himself and thinking _"It's about bloody time they got together." _Daoka sat down next to Harry, having finished cleaning up the sandwich makings. "Good training sessions this morning." Daoka told him

"Yeah, but you still beat us all, like usual." Harry replied, grinning

"That's because I've been doing it longer." Daoka replied "You guys are really getting the hang of it though." He picked up his roast beef sandwich and began to eat. Harry watched him for a while, still bemused that someone like Daoka could think up a way to destroy dementors or come up with the battle plans for the end game. Daoka was a fairly ordinary person, he was little shorter than average height, had dark hair, and was kind of stout around the mid-section. His eyes were what gave him away however. They were the exact same blue as Dumbledore's and had nearly the same effect on Harry and nearly everyone else. There were subtle differences though. Daoka could be mischievous on occasion, his eyes twinkling as he made jokes and laughed with everyone else. But other times they were hard as agates, and it didn't take much to set him off.

All in all, Harry thought, maybe it wasn't so strange. Daoka just seemed to be searching for a safe way to vent all the anger he had. Ron had mentioned that he was glad that Daoka was on their side, because if Voldemort had gotten him, they'd probably be dead already. Daoka had responded by joking that if he had joined Voldemort, then he would be in command of the Death Eaters, after overthrowing "Moldyshorts". He seemed to have a flair for creating defensive and fun spells. The spell that would help them rid the world of Voldemort, was one that could teleport up to ten people into the book series, TV show, cartoon, or video game of their choice. Harry and Hermione had put their heads together with Daoka, so they could choose one that Voldemort and his cronies would have no chance at. They had come up with a long list, and decided which ones would be best, then narrowed it down to which one would confuse and frighten the enemies they transported with them. Thus had they whittled down the ranks of Death Eaters, casting them into various video games, most of which were the action or fighting games. The most memorable of which had been when they had teleported Wormtail into Turok: Dinosaur Hunter and dropped him into a pit of hungry Raptors. Harry still remembered Wormtail's shrieks of agony as the killer dinosaurs ripped him to shreds. It didn't disturb him as much as he had thought it would, because of all that Wormtail had done to him and his family.

Harry's personal favorite torture had been when they scared Draco Malfoy and all the other young Death Eaters into neutrality. Daoka had come up with the truly evil idea of teleporting them into various kids' shows. They had started out on "Sesame Street", and that didn't really do anything, but between "Teletubbies" and "Barney", they had promised to go into hiding and not help Voldemort any more. Malfoy had tried to attack Harry again anyway, but after ten minutes of Dora the Explorer he had burst into tears and begged to be let out. So the Order had kidnapped Mrs. Malfoy and she and Draco were now in hiding. Lucius had refused, and apparated to Voldemort for assistance, but the Order was gone by the time he and a few others got back to his mansion. After lunch, they headed back to the training room. About five hours later, they ended training for the day and went out to dinner. As they were walking to the restaurant down the block, a couple of Death Eaters jumped out in front of them. Before Harry, Ron or Hermione could react though, Daoka had already pulled out his wand and teleported them into his Game Boy Advance SP. Ron looked impressed "That was quick." Daoka grinned at him

"I'm always prepared. You know, 'Constant Vigilance' and all that." They all laughed and Hermione asked

"Which game did you send them to?"

"Super Mario Bros 3." Daoka replied "They are now goombas and koopa troopas."

"Are you gonna get rid of them now?" Harry asked.

"Naw, I wanna eat first, then we can hook it up to the GameCube and you guys can watch while I dispense some old-school justice." Harry and Ron high-fived, and Hermione smiled. After they had eaten and returned to Daoka's house, he plugged his GBA SP into the Game Boy player and they watched as he stomped, whacked and burned the death eater/goombas. Ron cheered as Daoka threw a shell at the remaining enemy and it died. They had a meeting before going to bed.

"Okay guys, tomorrow is the day we get rid of Moldyshorts and his death munchers once and for all." Daoka told them. Harry looked excited, as did Ron. Hermione looked apprehensive, but Ron put his arm around her to reassure her, and she gave him a grateful smile. Daoka and Harry exchanged a grin, both of them thinking the same thing.

Harry was awakened by his alarm clock the next morning, and bolted out of bed. Today was the day he finally got his revenge! He dressed quickly and practically flew downstairs to find Daoka and the others already eating breakfast. "There you are, sleepyhead!" Ron chided him "And I thought I was the lazy one!" Harry hit his shoulder in response, and sat down next to him. He poured a bowl of cereal and dug in. "Hungry are we?" Daoka asked, chuckling. Harry nodded, but didn't answer. "I hope you three are ready for all the fun today." Daoka said, looking at each of them in turn "Today is the day that Moldyshorts and his death munchers get what's coming to them!" Harry, Ron and Hermione all cheered and started clearing away their empty bowls. After everything was cleaned and dried, they stepped outside, preparing to apparate to Voldemort's hideout. It was a crisp spring morning, and the flowers in Daoka's flowerbed were a riot of colors. Daoka inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his flowers and the after smell of the rain storm the night before. It was going to be a memorable day indeed!

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Daoka glanced at each other and said in unison "Three, two, one, NOW!" and with a series of pops, they disappeared from the front of Daoka's house. Harry really didn't like apparating, but knew that it was faster to do so. When the sensation of constriction vanished, Harry opened his eyes and found himself staring at an old abandoned house on a cliff near the ocean. He heard yelling and looked around to find the others already firing the 'Fun-eportation' spell. Death eaters were disappearing left and right, vanishing into Daoka's games that he always kept with him. Hermione hit a few and sent them to a few books that she kept. Ron was randomly sending them to either Daoka or Hermione's items. Harry joined in the fun, sending the death eaters into the DVD's he was carrying for Daoka. At last, there was only Voldemort, Snape, Lucius and Bellatrix left in the real world. Harry advance on Voldemort. "Are you going to try killing me now, Potter?" Voldemort sneered "You dare to challenge the most powerful wizard in all history?"

Harry laughed, his eyes glinting "You're powers are nothing compared to Dumbledore's, or my new friend here." He gestured towards Daoka, who pretended to blush. "You think this tubby American can beat the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix laughed "Fools! You should never have thought to challenge us!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances.

"You're the fool." Hermione told her smugly "You've just made your final mistake, calling Daoka 'tubby'."

So what did you guys think? First game is gonna everyone's favorite shooter. HALO!

Please R and R! And don't forget to send me your ideas for other things to send Moldyshorts into!

D. D.


	2. Halo: Fun with guns

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Halo. Unfortunately…**

**Halo part 1: Snipey time!**

Bellatrix laughed, as did the other death eaters and Voldemort. Harry, however; glanced at Ron, who returned his look with a grin. Bellatrix really had made a huge mistake. They turned to look at Daoka, and could tell that he was suppressing his rage. "Now you're REALLY asking for it!" he told the bad guys "I was going to give you a fighting chance, but now I don't think I'll do that."

"Yeah, we're really scared." Snape sneered "The dark lord could crush you where you stand!"

"There's just one problem with that, _Snivellus_." Harry told him"Your friend Moldyshorts isn't going to get the chance!" He glanced at the others and they nodded. The Golden Trio and their new friend lifted their wands in unison and, pointing at the idiots in front of them said in unison "_Funportus!_" The death eaters attempted to repel the spell, but it was unblockable, like the death curse. They yelled in rage, but were sucked into the copy of Halo that Daoka held up for them. "Time to put all that training to use." He told the others, and they cast the spell on each other, following the death eaters into the video game they had been training on for so long.

Harry and his friends fell through darkness, traveling to where they had sent their enemies. Ron whooped and yelled "We're gonna kick their sorry butts!" Hermione and Harry laughed at his enthusiasm. "Which map are we going to do?" Hermione asked Daoka. "Don't you mean 'which _maps_ are we going to do'?" Asked Daoka

"We're doing multiple games?" she asked him

"Yup, Harry and I choose a game and map individually, then you and your girlfriend choose together." He replied. Ron and Harry cheered.

"Who's gonna go first?" Ron asked

"Myself of course" Daoka answered "Seeing as how this was my idea and I invented the spell for it…"

"Seems fair." Harry agreed "What rules and stuff have you picked?"

"Blood Gulch with Snipers, what else?"

"What else indeed?" laughed Hermione as they were enveloped by a bright flash of light.

Harry had closed his eyes against the blinding light, but opened them again when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He was encased in blue futuristic armor. A figure also in blue armor stood in front of him, holding a large pistol. "Ready for some payback, mate?" Ron asked over his speakers.

"You know it!" Harry replied eagerly "Where are Hermione and Daoka?"

"I'm up here." Came Hermione's voice. Harry looked up at the house sized building next to him and saw another armored figure standing on the roof. The last blue figure came down the ramp that granted access to the roof. Daoka was holding a long barreled sniper rifle, as was Hermione. Harry checked his pistol on the heads up display, and then climbed the ramp to fill up on ammo. Everyone followed him, Ron grabbing the grenades in front of the green-glowing teleporter. "So what's the plan? Or do we need one?" Harry asked

"Use your training, and no team killing." Daoka replied with a chuckle "Other than that, just do your own thing." Ron cheered again. They all piled through the teleporter and headed for the opposite base. Harry and Ron simply charged towards the red base, while Hermione went to grab the camouflage and overshield. Daoka headed up the cliff directly in front of the teleporter's exit and activated his rifle's scope. At maximum magnification, he could see Voldemort and his cronies gathered near the back of their base. They seemed confused and a little frightened. "Harry and Ron, Moldyshorts and his morons are behind the base. I'm gonna start the fun."

"Roger that." Harry replied, who had seen war movies and knew the 'radio lingo'. Daoka smiled to himself and targeted the nearest red figure. His heads up display told him that it was Snape, so he moved to the figure on the other side of the circle. "There you are, you female dog." He muttered to himself as his display confirmed that it was Bellatrix. He carefully lined his crosshair with her head, and fired. He smiled in satisfaction as the figure crumpled and the other three turned to see what was wrong with her. Daoka noticed Harry and Ron running up onto the base, and watched in amusement as they dropped grenades in the middle of the circle and the other three reds went flying in a cloud of dust and smoke. Just then, Bellatrix respawned and was promptly put down again by a bullet from Hermione, who had snuck up to the hill behind red base and was hiding amongst the rocks. The other three reds reappeared and Daoka heard Voldemort demanding to know what was going on.

"Would you care to enlighten our enraged friend down there, Harry?" he asked politely

"It'll be my pleasure!" Harry replied, chuckling evilly. He jumped down in front of Voldy, Snape, and Malfoy Senior. "Well, Lord Toadywarts, how do you like Daoka's little invention?"

"What's going on here, Potter?" Snape demanded

"It's like this Snivellus; Daoka's spell has transported us into a muggle computer game called Halo and now YOU guys are the ones with the disadvantage."

"Cause none of you have any experience with it, and we've been training for months! I've been waiting a long time for this, _Pukeis_." He laughed, pointing his pistol at Malfoy.

"How DARE you insult me, you little blood-traitor!" Malfoy roared

"You'd be surprised at what we dare now." Harry and Ron said together.

"Like what? Are you going to attack us with your pathetic muggle weapons?" Bellatrix asked, coming up behind the others.

"Oh, heavens no!" Hermione said over the radio "We're not going to attack you…"

"We're gonna KILL you!" Harry and Ron finished for her, firing at Voldemort and Snape. Malfoy was about to fight back, but fell face forward instead, having been shot from behind by Daoka, who was still on his cliff. Bellatrix screeched and lunged at Ron, but there was a muted _crack_ and she spun before falling to the ground. "Nice shot Hermione." Daoka complimented

"Thanks, you too." She replied as Voldemort and Snape fell under a hail of bullets from Harry and Ron's pistols. This time only Snape reappeared at red base. Daoka turned towards blue base and spotted the other three on top of it, obviously conferring about what to do.

Two shots and a reload later, only Malfoy Sr. remained on top of the base. He was attempting to hide behind one of the shielding walls. Daoka could still see his foot however, so he side stepped a few feet and half of Malfoy came into view. "Just enough to kill you." Daoka muttered to himself, sighting his crosshair on Malfoy's helmet. He fired, and the red body slumped backwards off the base.

Voldemort and Bellatrix respawned at blue base again, but immediately took cover inside. Snape and Malfoy joined them after a few seconds and Bellatrix asked "Master, what should we do? Potter and his friends were right; none of us have any clue of how to play this idiotic muggle game." Voldemort turned to her and said coldly

"Then we figure out how to work these muggle weapons. I WILL not allow Potter to defeat me!"

"But master…" Malfoy protested

"But nothing, Lucius" Snape said angrily "The dark lord is right, we MUST come up with a way to get rid of Potter and his little friends, and get ourselves out of here!"

"First we must figure out how to use these weapons." Voldemort said

"And then devise a strategy." Snape finished for him.

"But how?" Bella asked "Every time we so much as move, we get shot. I've still got a headache from the last time."

"Then we need to move carefully, using whatever cover we can find. Then we fire the projectiles at Potter and his friends." Snape told her.

"Very good, Severus." Voldemort approved. He lifted his pistol and, aiming at the wall, tentatively pulled the trigger. There was a _bang_ and a hole appeared in the wall. The other three all tried it too, and three more holes appeared on the wall Voldemort had shot. "Now that we now how to use these weapons, one of us should try this one out." Lucius said, awkwardly picking up a sniper rifle. He aimed it at the pock-marked wall and fired. There was a muted _crack _and a slightly larger hole appeared, as Lucius staggered back a step. "This one is powerful." He said "You should have one, master." Voldemort stooped and picked one up. "Yes, I like this muggle weapon." He said, causing another hole in the unoffending wall.

"Do you like this one?" a voice laughed from above as a small olive drab ball fell among them. Before the startled death eaters could do anything, the grenade exploded and their bodies went flying in opposite directions. Ron doubled up with laughter as he backed away from the hole in the roof of blue base. "Good one, mate." Harry congratulated him, coming up behind him.

"Thanks, Harry." Ron wheezed "I just wish we could've seen their faces!" Harry and Ron heard the crack of sniper rifles in the distance, and knew that Daoka and Hermione had found the respawned death eaters. "Thanks for the gifts, guys." Hermione told them giggling

"Anything for you, Mione." Ron replied. Harry rolled his eyes; these two were worse than he and Ginny sometimes. Daoka chuckled and said

"C'mon you two lovebirds, its Harry's turn to pick a map as soon as we kill them a few more times."

After the death eaters had attempted a futile resistance, the game ended. The score was blue team 15, red team 0. Daoka and his friends returned to the between game limbo, laughing and high-fiving each other, then Harry chose his game play.

**Halo part 2: Rockets in your pocket.**

None of the others were surprised when they appeared in Danger Canyon, and there was a flag at their base. Or that they were all holding rocket launchers. "Capture the flag with heavy weapons." Harry said happily. Ron laughed and Daoka ran to pick up the Fuel rod gun. Hermione jumped into the nearest Ghost, and Harry and Ron got in the Warthog. "Time for some fun!" Ron cheered, firing a few rounds from the gunner's position on the 'Hog. "Don't forget the strategy." Daoka reminded them.

"How could we? You pounded it into our heads for a week straight." Hermione replied.

"We go with vehicles and distract them, while you sneak around through the back." Ron recited.

"Right, let's go." Daoka replied, watching the others drive/hover off. He turned and headed into the tunnels that had been built into the side of the cliff.

Voldemort and his cronies were thoroughly confused now. One minute they had been firing the little weapons at Potter and his friends, now they were in a completely different place. "What happened, Master?" Bella asked nervously "Where are we?"

"I don't know, Bella!" Voldemort snapped. He sounded angry and… afraid? Voldemort had only felt fear a few times in his life, but he wasn't prepared for this level of terror. He wondered briefly if this was how his victims felt before they died, then dismissed the thought. "Severus, what do you think?" Bella asked, turning to Snape. Snape didn't reply. Instead, he aimed his launcher at the canyon wall and fired. The force of the recoil knocked him on his butt. Lucius laughed and said "I think I like these weapons." He fired at the nearest Warthog, which flipped end over end and landed on Bellatrix, killing her.

"You moron!" Snape and Voldemort yelled at him. Lucius, who had also been knocked on his back by the force of the rocket, began apologizing but was interrupted by Harry, Ron and Hermione who had finally made it to the red base. Harry floored the gas and ran Lucius over, while Ron whooped and opened fire on Snape and Voldemort. Bella respawned back near the trees and fired at Hermione, but only drained her shields. Hermione turned her Ghost and rammed Bella against a large boulder. Daoka watched all this in glee, then ran out onto the base, grabbed the red flag and took off back to his base through the tunnels.

"Potter! You will pay for this!" Voldemort screeched as he fell under a hail of bullets from the Light Anti-Aircraft Gun that Ron was manning.

"Somehow, I don't think so!" Harry told him, laughing maniacally as he crushed Snape under the enormous tires of the Warthog. Ron whooped as a rocket from Lucius zoomed past his head, barely missing him. He turned the chain gun to face Lucius, but was blown from his seat as Snape fired at him. Harry was shocked that Ron had been killed, not expecting the death eaters to have learned so quickly. He jumped out of the 'Hog in time to dodge Snape's second shot. He pulled out his flamethrower and Snape became a human torch for a few seconds.

Daoka ran down the ramp in the tunnels, and onto his base in time to see Ron respawn by the rocket 'Hog. He walked over to their flag with the red one and scored. Then he turned to Ron. "I see the red morons aren't quite as stupid as we thought." He observed dryly. Ron started to retort angrily, but Daoka cut him off. "Don't worry about it, even they're bound to learn soon and we don't actually get injured like they do. It's one of the perks of my little spell. We are only playing the game, but they are part of it." Ron was silent for a while, then said

"Brilliant, Daoka!"

"Yes, I know." Daoka replied with false modesty. They both heard a whirring sound and turned to see Hermione coming towards them in her Ghost. She jumped out and flung herself at Ron. "Ron! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Ron gave Daoka a thumbs up behind Hermione's back, then proceeded to repeat the explanation Daoka had given him. Daoka headed back through the tunnels to red base, leaving the lovebirds alone.

Meanwhile at red base, Harry was having the time of his life, blowing up his worst enemies while they attempted to fight back. He was down to his last bar of health, but his adrenaline and the fact that he couldn't feel it anyway made him invincible. The death eaters however, weren't having such a good time. Lucius was limping and Voldemort could barely walk. Snape was actually putting up a good fight, but Bella had taken to hiding behind the wall with the red symbol on it. Snape fired a rocket and drained Harry's shields for the sixth time. "Even if you kill this body, I'll come back!" Harry yelled gleefully "Besides, you don't win by killing people in this type of game!"

"Then how do we win?" Snape shouted back "If you've got any honor, you'll at least tell me this!"

"Okay then, listen carefully Snivellus!" Harry retorted, blowing Lucius away almost absently "You have to travel through the canyon to our base, grab our flag, and come back to your base to score a point. First team to five wins!" He stepped out to fire at Snape and received a rocket in the face. There was a moment of darkness, and then he was suddenly at his own base again.

Five points and fifty some-odd kills later, it was time for a new game and Ron and Hermione's game choice. "I can't believe we actually died a few times this game." Hermione said as the waited in limbo, back in their own bodies.

"Well, even Moldyshorts is bound to learn eventually." Daoka told her "Have you two chosen the game play yet?"

"Yup" Ron said "Sidewinder with normal weapons."

"Sweet, my second favorite map." Daoka replied, grinning

"So this is the final game?" Harry asked

"Yes" Daoka told him, becoming serious "We will all have ten lives, and when the death eaters die for the final time here, it'll be for good in the real world too."

"Vengeance at last!" Harry cheered as Ron high-fived him and then hugged Hermione.

**Halo part 3: Winter Fun-derland**

There was another burst of light and they were again encased in armor, this time facing a snow covered canyon. Daoka immediately ran into the base and up the ladder to pick up the sniper rifle, while Harry grabbed the assault and plasma rifles. Ron headed for the flamethrower, and Hermione followed him after she had grabbed the shotgun.

Harry went back and picked up the four frag grenades at the back of the base. Ron and Hermione were already in the middle of the canyon, loading extra ammo into their pistols. Daoka had teleported to the left cliff side, leaving Harry to hop in a Ghost and hovered over to red base and the death munchers. Daoka popped out the other side of the teleporter and walked over to where the rocket launcher was. Dropping his pistol, he shouldered the launcher and continued towards the teleporter that would take him to the other side of the canyon. As he came out on the other side, he spotted Ron and Hermione walking down the ramp that led towards the Active Camo and Overshield. Hermione excelled in stealth, which is why she preferred to use the shotgun or sniper rifle while invisible. Ron liked to be in your face with close range weapons like the flamethrower and the pistol, while Harry was somewhere in between, not having a preference. Daoka of course liked to use a combination of stealth and, if the situation required it, the "Ron" approach. He picked up the rounds from the launcher on this side, and then switched to his sniper rifle. Zooming in, he found that Voldemort and his followers were meeting on the top floor of the base, which is open in the front and venerable to snipers and well placed rockets. "Hey guys, you wouldn't believe where the idiots are standing right now." He said over the radio, unable to contain his mirth.

"Where?" came the demand from all three

"They're on the top level of the base!" Daoka replied laughingly

"You're not serious!" Harry said incredulously

"May muh tongue turn green if'n I ain't." Daoka told him, quoting one of his favorite series of novels "Should I teach them the benefits of using cover?"

"Do it!" Ron laughed.

There was a muted _crack _four timesand the four red figures fell to the ground, now minus one life. Voldemort, Bella, and Snape were fortunate enough to respawn inside the ground floor of the base, but Lucius had the misfortune to respawn right in front of Harry, who rammed him with the Ghost. Lucius now only had eight lives left. Daoka watched Harry, Ron and Hermione surround the entrance to red base and said "I've got top if any get away from you." The golden trio's acknowledgement lights blinked, and Harry threw a grenade to alert Voldy and his friends to their presence. Daoka could faintly hear the _pop-pop _of the death munchers' pistols, but they didn't stand a chance against his friends. "Hey guys, why don't you explain the predicament to the morons?" Daoka said, casually shooting a panicked Bellatrix who had mistakenly run up a ladder and into his range. "Roger." Ron said "Man, I've always wanted to say that!"

"Hey Snivellus, wanna hear the rules of the game this go round?" Harry shouted

"Stop calling me that! And yes!" Snape replied.

"Well Professor Crepe, it's like this. We are completely invincible, while you four only have ten, correction; eight lives apiece. When you die for the last time this game, you die for the last time PERIOD!" Harry said. There was a shocked silence as the death eaters digested what Harry had just told them. Lucius, Snape and Bella had respawned at blue base, but Voldemort had respawned on the cliff in front of Daoka. "Well, Lord Moldyshorts, how does it feel to be utterly helpless in the face of a greater power? Can you feel the terror your victims felt right before you killed them?" Daoka asked him, mockingly. Voldemort just stood there for a moment, a mixture of the aforementioned terror, and rage. "Now you know how Harry's parents felt! And Neville's parents!" Daoka shouted at him "You know karma and all that, _Tom Riddle!_"he said the last name with scorn "You don't deserve to be called Tom! I've known other Toms before, and they are all good, kind people! You're nothing but an ugly old pathetic excuse for a goblin!" Daoka punctuated his words by shooting Voldemort in the shoulders, thighs, and finally the head. The red body collapsed and Voldemort was down to seven lives. His three cronies joined him shortly thanks to Ron's rockets and Hermione's sharp-shooting.

After many explosions and muted bangs, the most feared dark wizard and his most trusted cohorts were cowering in the back of red base, each of them down to their final life. Daoka, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing on the back cliff, devising their final tactics. "Okay guys, we need to decide who gets to finish off whom." Daoka told the others.

"I get to finish off Voldemort!" Harry said immediately.

"Of course, there was no doubt of that." Daoka replied

"I want Snape!" Ron exclaimed

"Okay."

"And I get Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said excitedly

"That leaves me with Bellatrix… all right everyone, let's go!" One by one, theu teleported into the top of the base, jumped down the front onto the little roof, then onto the ground. "Ladies first." Ron said, bowing Hermione into the base. She checked her ammo counter, and stepped into the base. The guys heard her say something to Lucius and then the muffled bang of her sniper rifle discharging. She came out a few seconds later, and Ron went in with his flamethrower. They heard Snape yelling in pain, and Ron yelling insults at him, then silence as Ron reemerged. Harry clapped him on the shoulder and Ron gave him a thumbs up in reply. Daoka entered the base with his pistol, and the Hogwarts trio heard a series of bangs, then Bellatrix's scream of pain and anger. Daoka walked out and said to Harry "Vengence at last, huh?" Harry nodded eagerly and pulled out a needler. Daoka laughed and said "Good choice, make 'im suffer!" Harry entered the base and the other three followed, wanting to hear what he said to Voldemort.

"Lord Voldemort! You are going to pay once and for all for all your crimes." Harry told the only red still standing "My parents, Cedric, Sirius, the muggles, and most of all, Dumbledore. You or your little friends have killed too many of my friends. The final straw came when you guys tried to attack the Weasleys. No one touches my best friend, girlfriend, and surrogate family members! Now I will rid the world of you and everyone will be safe again!" He fired a barrage of the neon pink needles at Voldemort. They sailed through the air and lodged themselves in Voldemort's body. He screeched once as they all exploded, and then fell to the ground, finally dead. The golden trio and their new friend all cheered, there was a flash of light, and they reappeared at Daoka's house.

Well, there's the Halo chapter. Please R and R and let me know what you think! FYI, in case you didn't fully understand my previous explaination, this is just a series of short oneshots about the final battle taking place in various video games, etc. There will be an ending for all of them, like chapter one was the intro for all of them. Chapter two is… going to be a surprise!

D.D.


End file.
